


A Moment in Which: That Which is Most Important Remains Unsaid

by JustAnotherBlonde



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Flying, Landscape descriptions, M/M, SasoDei Week 2021, Self-indulgent setting descriptions, Short and Soft, Sunsets, They survive/escape Akatsuki, soft moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherBlonde/pseuds/JustAnotherBlonde
Summary: SasoDei Week 2021 || February 27 || AdorationA sunset flight, through the eyes of two loversUntethered, he could forget about every useless thing that ever plagued him: countries and their pissing contests, idiots who would dare try to best him in combat, that organization that had nearly cost him and Sasorieverything…
Relationships: Deidara/Sasori (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11
Collections: Multi-Sasori, SasoDei Week 2021





	A Moment in Which: That Which is Most Important Remains Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> an alternate ending set in canon-verse, where they gtfo of Akatsuki.
> 
> i prefer to use ‘kid’ instead of ‘brat’ for the translation of ‘gaki’ ガキ. i know it kinda makes Sas sound like Indiana Jones, but ‘brat’ just never sounds like something you’d hear in English writing to me. (although it does work well when Sas is reaming Dei out for something, haha)
> 
> anyway, please enjoy this soft little thing i made~ it’s based on an evening i had recently, set in a real place~ read it slowly~

"Danna!"

Sasori paused. His sandals slid on the sandy trail as he turned to face Deidara.

"What is it?"

Deidara stared up at the early evening sky, his eyes like mirrors, no… windows into the deep blue expanse that stretched above them.

"Look…"

Sasori had explained multiple times to Deidara how the unique glass eyes of his puppet body processed light, how he "saw" with chakra, how limited his ability to see color was, but the boy—no, he should stop thinking of Deidara as a "boy," he was already in his twenties—the, the… _kid_ never remembered. There was nothing wrong with Sasori's vision per se, but he rarely saw the "beauty" that Deidara saw. Still, it harmed nothing to humor him. He raised his head to the sky, turning a slow circle.

It was… a sky. Wispy clouds tripped over the tips of the mountains that ran along either side of the river valley. The path they had taken ran halfway up a low mountain on the western side of the river, so while the setting sun was no longer visible, it effused the valley with a warm, gentle light. The river which stretched far below them was wide and sluggish. Gentle ripples on the crystal clear surface were the only sign that the water moved at all.

The dry sand of the path sifted and crunched beneath Sasori's feet as he turned.

"What am I looking at in particular, kid?"

"The _clouds_ , Danna, mn."

"Tell me what you see."

"Let's get closer, mn."

Before Sasori could reply, Deidara shoved a hand into his bag and extracted a wad of white clay. Kneading it in a palm-mouth, he produced a plump, mobile bird sculpture. _Pof!_

Deidara sprang onto the bird's gently bobbing back and extended a hand.

"Come on, I'll describe it as we fly, mn."

Sasori took the offered hand—not that he needed it. The gentle rise and fall of their mount was a motion he'd long since grown accustomed to, but he'd never be able to say he enjoyed traveling by air. He took his position behind Deidara and rooted his feet to the spot with chakra as the bird swiftly gained altitude.

Deidara would never grow tired of the sensation of flying. The wind brushing past his cheeks, lifting his hair off his face, off his neck… The air felt cleaner up here, lighter. Untethered, he could forget about every useless thing that ever plagued him: countries and their pissing contests, idiots who would dare try to best him in combat, that organization that had nearly cost him and Sasori _everything_ … Up here, he could live _this_ moment and forget about the rest.

The sky tonight was the best he had ever seen. Yet.

"Danna," he called into the wind.

"Yes, Deidara. I'm here. I haven't gone anywhere. Tell me about your sky."

Oh, he sounded grumpy.

"Let's sit, mn."

As Sasori settled into position, Deidara scooched backwards until he was pressed right up against Sasori's chest. Sasori had to let his legs hang on either side of the bird's torso to make room for him. He held them both in place with chakra without a second thought.

Deidara secured Sasori's arms around his waist and tipped his head back onto Sasori's shoulder. He knew Sasori hated flying. They'd never talked about it, but he knew Sasori was calmer when they sat like this. He knew because Sasori's heart rate slowed down.

But Deidara's heart was soaring: it was beyond precious that he could share this moment. When he began to speak, the words tumbled from his lips like a waterfall:

"So, right now we're flying northwest, right? Just ahead on the right, the sky's fading from a pure blue—no green or purple tint, just _blue_ , like my eyes but deeper—into this gorgeous soft coral pink." He twitched his head in Sasori's direction. "Remember that shell I found the last time we were in Mizu no kuni? It's just like that, down to the way it grades from white—where the sun is—into the peachy pink, and finally gets a little grey where the sky starts to go blue again, mn."

The bird tilted and they drifted to the northeast. Deidara pointed a finger.

"There's snow on the tops of those mountains, and if you watch, the sun sparks off the ice when we turn at the right angle." He exhaled and sank deeper into Sasori's embrace. "The _blueness_ of the sky today, Danna… It's the purest thing I've ever seen. Watch the clouds move. They're starting to catch the pink from the setting sun, mn."

The clouds were being blown over the mountains in their direction, entering the river valley row after row like a parade. With every passing moment they took on a new iteration, new shades, new shapes. At this height the air was cold, but neither of them felt it. Sasori was made of wood: nothing would change that. Deidara had his cloak—his _own_ cloak, no red clouds, no somber black—and the warmth of Sasori's core at his back.

The sun slipped further and further away, stealing color after color: first the blue faded into a dusty pink, then even that rosy blush began to fade.

"It's so beautiful, Danna, mn," Deidara murmured.

His voice rumbled through Sasori's chest and pulled him out of his reverie. He had closed his eyes at some point.

"Mm," Sasori assented. He closed his eyes again.

Deidara adored the changing sky, but Sasori loved that this moment was just like all the others: his beloved in his arms, his heart at rest.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. - i wrote this before i read happiihaden's SasoDei Week submission for [First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647131) , which features the most adorable ~~flight-phobic~~ (aerophobic is the right word, apparently) Sasori i've ever read! i love the idea that Sas not only hates flying, but is in fact deathly afraid of it!


End file.
